Children love bubbles and the bubble makers that are used to create them. At least as far as children are concerned, there is a general understanding that the more bubbles that are made and the quicker they are made, the better the bubble maker. Simple wands that produce bubbles by loading the wands with a bubble solution and blowing through the wands with air from a person's mouth are well known. Furthermore, certain types of automated bubble producing devices, such as bubble producing guns, are also known. However, these types of devices can make a terrible mess in the hands of a child (the same goes for some adults, too). For purposes of generating more bubbles, and making less of a mess, stand-alone bubble generating toys have been designed. Such a toy generates bubbles by forming a film of bubble solution using an applicator as the solution streams through bubble-forming openings. This type of bubble generating toy requires bubble solution to be pumped from a reservoir at the base of the assembly and streamed over the bubble-forming openings. Furthermore, excess bubble solution must be collected so that it can be directed back into the reservoir. Toys of this type also blow air through small air tubes, which direct the air to the bubble-forming openings to help form the bubbles.
Existing automated bubble making devices must run for a period of time before any bubbles are created, thus leading users to become bored while waiting for the production of bubbles. Furthermore, existing automated bubble making devices are messy, difficult and expensive to manufacture, and difficult to use. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for generating bubbles which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies.